


Just a Number

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon, finding himself suddenly in a world of anthros, decides it might be his chance to get a fresh start in his love life. There's no shortage in furry girls who have their eyes on him, but it's a lonely canine girl who could use his love and support more than anyone.





	Just a Number

>The only one you truly have in this world is your car  
>It's a tragic thing to think, but at the same time it makes the most sense  
>Where else would your time and attention go?  
>What else would be there consistently to get you to places you need to be, literally and figuratively?  
>You know all her quirks, all her flaws, and all the best ways to keep her running  
>And in return, you're given something that you can always depend on  
>She has her own personality, so to speak  
>Anthropomorphism  
>You would have had that word drilled into your memory at some point in your life by one of your teachers  
>Giving human qualities to something inhuman  
>Such a connection to an inanimate object can run deeper than even certain connections with regular human beings  
>Like your "friends", who've dropped out of arrangements or left you stuck holding the bag one too many times  
>Today being a good example  
>You were SUPPOSED to be staying at nice resort hotel in preparation to a road trip with the guys  
>One of them dipped out because of some nebulous "doctor's appointment"  
>Not the first time he's used that excuse  
>One of them had to step down because he was so whipped by his girlfriend  
>You're glad she's not coming anyway, but it just makes you all the more bitter at your own lack of a love life  
>The last of them decided not to go just because everyone else backed out  
>So not only are you cancelling your weekend plans, but you're left swallowing the deposit on the hotel rooms  
>All that money, just gone  
>It's no small sum either, especially with your piss-poor job  
>You need to vent, badly  
>Cruising the back roads has always been a cathartic way to come down from a bad day for you  
>You're in a particularly foul mood this evening, so the drive is going to be a long one  
>Between your omniscience of your car's capabilities and the fuel of anger pumping through you, you're streaking along at a pretty intense clip  
>You pat the dashboard of your car, your only love  
>If only she were real  
>Though you think about a living car and shake your head  
>No, not quite THAT sort of anthropomorphism  
>But a girlfriend who's unique, who loves YOU and is a companion you can count on always  
>No, a pet wouldn't cut it, but...  
>Maybe something more alien, like an animal person?  
>The fantasy has crossed your mind more than a few times  
>Mostly lingering in dreams half lucid, which you wake up from feeling alone and crummy  
>In the end, you still look forward to them  
>Like today  
>You just want the day to be over with  
>Well, fate gets to pick and choose what it wants to listen to, evidently  
>Was it debris, or recklessness?  
>Or the glare of the setting sun?  
>Or something more?  
>It doesn't matter now  
>You feel her buck and then go still  
>But not before a sickening crash  
>It's enough to rattle your brain a bit, though not enough to knock you out  
>Still, you sit in a daze with your head back against the seat  
>You can't go out and face the world, not yet

>No no no...  
>Your car  
>Your baby  
>Utterly smashed  
>The front of her has been crushed like a soup can, and the engine is beyond salvageable  
>You'd ask how the day could possibly get worse if you weren't afraid of the bull's-eye life has on your forehead  
>You just stand in silence for a while, mourning the loss of your girl  
>When you can grieve no longer, you call in to report the accident  
>It's a brutal feeling, and you can't just leave her out here  
>Half an hour or so later, a tow truck arrives  
>You're too heartbroken to look the driver in the face  
>He grunts  
>"Trust me, I know what you're goin' through. First crash? Yeah, the first loss is always the hardest."  
>You thank the driver for the sympathies  
>Then you have to apologize for yelling in his face  
>"What the hell was THAT for?" the rhino says  
>Rhino  
>A talking, clothes-wearing rhinoceros  
>Anthropomorphism  
>"Hmph. Delayed shock or somethin'?"  
>What else can you do but nod dumbly?  
>"You need an ambulance?"  
>You shake your head, just as dumbly  
>"Alright, well let's get you back to town," he grumbles". "Just in case you change your mind."  
>The rhino squeezes himself into the truck while you crawl into the passenger's side  
>Is he not as weirded out by you as you are of him?  
>It almost makes you angry how nonchalant he acts  
>The two of you sit in silence as you rumble back to town  
>Now things get really weird  
>There should be a fast food diner at that busy corner  
>And there is, but now it's a "McRuffies"  
>There should be a solon next to it, but now it's for "talons and feathers"  
>Everything is where it should be, if it were the same as how you left it  
>All the while, you feel like you're just freaking the rhino out with your sudden reactions and wild gazing  
>">He's pretty relieved to get rid of you at the auto shop  
>...Oh no, what about money, or insurance?  
>You check your wallet, and the surprises continue  
>Everything looks to be in order, except for the name printed wherever your own would be  
>Anon

>You try your damnedest to stay calm  
>Nobody else is going crazy, after all  
>In fact, you aren't much either once the initial shock subsides  
>Maybe that crash knocked some fear out of you, or scrambled your frontal lobe  
>With the world around you going on just the same as always, it creates an almost...soothing feeling  
>You don't have to adjust to being in some foreign world; it's almost the exact same as the one you were born into  
>On the other hand, now everything's ten times more interesting to look at  
>The people--the anthros--are easily better pedestrians than humans  
>You see a few of those as well, but after the momentary realization humans still exist to some capacity you just sort of gloss over them  
>They don't seem to be interested in you, so you return the sentiments  
>It's almost impossible to sleep that night when you return to your home, which is just waiting for you like always  
>You can only squeeze a few hours out, but when the morning comes you feel as rested as ever  
>You just REALLY want to get out there into the world again  
>A new lease on life  
>There's a pang of guilt and sadness in your stomach  
>In the blur of adjusting to the world around you, you didn't even stop to consider what might actually be gone forever  
>Don't you have family who might care about you?  
>You try calling a few numbers  
>Most of them aren't in service, while a couple just lead to wrong numbers  
>Your phone lies heavily in your hand  
>Every motivational speech or word of encouragement they've ever given you comes back  
>They wanted you to be happy, they truly did  
>If this is your chance to turn things around, you'll do them proud  
>You scroll through your contacts absentmindedly  
>What about your friends?  
>You try giving one a ring, then hang up almost immediately  
>You know what?  
>Screw them  
>If you run into them again, or if they reach out to you first, MAYBE you'll let them earn your friendship back  
>Who needs a friend with a ball and chain attached?  
>Who needs a friend with more excuses than a dog has fleas?  
>Who needs a human friend when you could have a badger buddy?  
>Making acquaintances is never easy, especially when you have to work from the ground up, but you have more willpower to make an effort this time  
>It's not everyday you get this kind of second chance  
>Though with everything running almost identically to the world you knew, you're probably going to have to abide by similar rules  
>Like getting money and paying bills  
>You still have a little saved money under "Anon's" account, but you're probably going to need that for the car repairs  
>What about your old job?  
>You call your work, just to be sure you're not getting written up for not showing up  
>When you ask if a certain someone--someone who had your name--works there, you're left with a hollow "no"  
>Trying to avoid suspicion, you tell the caller on the other end this "individual" had recommended the job to you  
>"Well, we DO have a position that recently opened up," they respond  
>Guess you're getting your job back

>Things seem to be turning around for old "Anon" pretty quickly  
>Sure, you lost the love of your life, but everything else has been preserved and placed into a world of anthros  
>You have your house, your funds, your career, your car (eventually)  
>It's a net gain in your book  
>And that's enough to give you a confidence you haven't seen in yourself before  
>So it's about time you put yourself on the market  
>You can't deny these anthro ladies have been...pretty attractive to you  
>How easily do you think you could date one of them?  
>There's a bar not too terribly far away that you never would have given a second look in your past life  
>All bets are off now  
>Everything else in your life is back in order, so it's worth celebrating  
>You head on over just as the night crowd starts to file in  
>It's a pretty standard establishment, but it could be someone's garage and you wouldn't mind  
>Given that the place is filled with beautiful anthros of every variety, of course  
>Not a lot of the humans you saw, but the few who are here seem to be having the best luck with companionship  
>Do humans have a sort of superiority in this version of your world?  
>Well, you get a couple of interested glances the moment you walk in  
>What do you have to lose?  
>You begin to think of an answer to that, but your stray thoughts are suppressed by your newfound confidence  
>Nothing  
>You have nothing to lose  
>If you flirt with someone and get rejected? Oh well  
>There are plenty of others here  
>It's optimism you haven't utilized much in your life, but it feels amazing to let it out  
>So, what kind of anthro girl are you interested in?  
>You hit the ground running by finding a trio of girls sitting at the bar  
>A tabby cat, a skunk, a robin...  
>Pretty nice spread there  
>You choose the tabby first, and the group of them giggles as you approach  
>Not at your expense, but out of shyness  
>You make some small talk with the cat, but soon the others are fighting for your attention  
>Before things can get too heated between them, you decide to duck out  
>Not before you get each of their phone numbers, though  
>They soon run off into the night as though hoping to hear from you again the moment they leave the bar  
>You'd consider that a victory, even if nothing really became of it yet  
>The rest of the ladies in the bar consider it an opportunity to try their own luck with you  
>With the giggling girls gone you're seen as available once again  
>But they wait for you to make the first move, and you're happy to oblige  
>A Doberman girl from out of town hoping to see the local nightlife...  
>A bear who's practically drinking a whole keg herself...  
>A panther with some very "domineering" interests...  
>Fox twins  
>Nice  
>Every single one waits for their turn through discreet glances  
>None of them seem to mind the increasingly thick stack of phone numbers you've been collecting  
>After all, in their eyes you obviously weren't satisfied with every previous choice, right?  
>It's almost like you're clearing out the bar, too  
>Many of them pack it in and head home not long after you secure their digits  
>Though that could just be because of how late it's getting  
>Have you conquered the entire bar?  
>Almost  
>You can see one more potential interaction sitting by herself in the corner  
>She has the midnight black coat of a German shepherd, though it's a little "floofier" than you'd expect an anthro one of that breed to be  
>Could she have a little bit of husky mixed in?  
>Do breeds even still work that way here?  
>Her underbelly is a creamy white with golden yellow bleeding at the edges where it meets the black  
>Her muzzle is practically stuck in her glass as she hunches over the table  
>Tears drip into little puddles that grow larger with each passing second  
>Bad breakup, perhaps?  
>Only one way to find out  
>You head over to her table and clear your throat  
>She jumps in surprise, but after giving you a quick look returns to dipping her snout in her glass  
>In that brief moment, you saw the most stunning pair of blue eyes you had ever seen, either on a human or any of the anthros thus far  
>Like looking at a cloudless sky through an untouched pane of glass  
>"Y-yeah?" she chokes out  
>You ask if you could buy her a drink  
>She wipes her nose on the back of her paw  
>"Someone set you up to this?" she mumbles  
>The question takes you off guard  
>"I saw you making your rounds," she sniffs. "How many girls was that tonight?"  
>Despite your stroke of good luck, you were prepared for rejection at any time  
>Especially with this one; after all, you DID butt into the personal moment of a complete stranger  
>But her scornful words are a sobering kick in the gut nonetheless  
>You might have been getting a little out of hand with your newfound confidence  
>Is that who you really are?  
>Though maybe that confidence can keep working in your favor and salvage this situation  
>You tell the German shepherd the truth  
>You tell her how you've just discovered this new side of you, and that you thought it would help you meet someone  
>"And now you're at the end of the list, right?" the dog girl mopes. "Left the worst for last, but want to say you got them all?"  
>You don't seem to be getting through to her like this  
>The resolute side of you wants to succeed  
>Maybe it's because she's playing hard-to-get  
>Maybe it's because she has the most genuine attitude of any of the girls you've met tonight  
>Whatever the case, you need to win her over  
>This one is calling out to you  
>You take out your stack of phone numbers from throughout the night and rip them up as a sign of good faith  
>Then you dip them in what's left of your drink to make sure they're completely destroyed  
>"So, what, those girls meant nothing to you? They were ALL just part of your game?"  
>Ho boy...  
>Just keep telling her the truth, Anon  
>You tell her, yes  
>Those girls meant nothing to you, because you haven't gotten the chance to really know them yet  
>But you want the chance to get to know HER better  
>The dog girl retreats back a bit  
>"Why me, when there are so many younger girls to chase?"  
>Younger?  
>How old...  
>Never mind; it's not a good idea to ask a lady her age  
>"Let's just say I probably have a good 7-8 years on most of the girls here, and that's not counting the ones who needed a fake card to get in."  
>Any way you do the math, she doesn't sound old at all  
>She seems like someone who still has her whole life ahead of her  
>The dog girl rolls her empty glass from paw to pay  
>"I just figured...if you haven't found someone--ANYONE--by this age, you've pretty much missed the boat."  
>There's a ton of age-based proverbs you can think of to help her look on the brighter side, but any one of them would probably just sound cliched  
>The last thing someone depressed needs is to be read a fortune cookie fortune  
>You start by asking if you can join her at the table  
>"Look, I was just about to go home anyway. My...date didn't show up, and I don't feel like doing anything else tonight."  
>Ouch, someone stood her up?  
>"Well, I guess it wasn't formal or anything yet," she sighs. "I got matched with a guy on Subwufr, but now I think it was all just a big joke for him."  
>Maybe you could be her date for tonight?  
>"Like I said, I don't--"  
>What about tomorrow?  
>You can tell she's fighting with herself over the offer  
>She wipes her tear-soaked cheek fur to make her look more presentable  
>"You're going to pick me up, then?"  
>Actually you'd probably have to pay for a cab...  
>What with your car being in for repairs and all  
>"Of course," she says, a little hurt  
>You can't tell if she's being sarcastic, or if she accepts that's how the universe is going to treat her for the rest of her life  
>If there's any way you can make it work with her, you say, you'll see it through  
>She looks into your eyes, trying to find the dishonesty in them  
>"Alright...how about this: you get your cab ride and meet me at this address, first thing in the morning. I'LL drive and pick you up. That way, I'll know if you're being serious about showing up and you'll be my hostage until we're done."  
>Hostage sounds a little worrisome  
>Especially when she gives a joking grin along with it  
>But anything to prove your sincerity to her  
>Even if it means getting up at the crack of dawn  
>She scribbles an address down and hands it to you  
>"I'm...Sally," she says  
>And you're...  
>You freeze up for a moment  
>You're "Anon" now, right?  
>Sally senses your pause before you give her your name  
>"Why did you hesitate? Is that...the name you pass off to girls just in case?"  
>She's going to be a hard one to win her trust  
>But as long as you keep being honest with her, you won't have to worry about getting caught in any lies  
>"Please, don't run off on me," she pleads. "I don't think I can handle any more disappointment."  
>You give her a reassuring smile and head out

>She's forty minutes late  
>You've been standing at a lonely street corner since almost a half hour BEFORE you were meant to meet her  
>Someone who's been kicked down one too many times probably has a hard time trusting others  
>Boy, do you know what that feels like sometimes  
>It'll be disappointing if she flakes on you, but you suppose she might just need to take it out on some poor soul  
>If you have to be that sucker, then so be it  
>But not much later, a shockingly nice import drives up to the corner and Sally rolls down her window  
>"I didn't think you were going to actually show up. I'm sorry for being so late."  
>You wave it off and let her know it's fine  
>The inside of her car is just as impressive as the outside  
>Everything looks sleek and immaculate, as though brand new  
>There's gotta be some kind of maintenance involved for anthros for getting the hair out of cars, right?  
>If there is, she probably takes care of her ride as well as you did yours  
>"Well, when you don't have a lot of friends to hang out with, you're not wasting a lot of money going out much," she sighs  
>You wonder if her car has been the same source of comfort yours had been for you  
>You don't have that kind of emotional safety net to fall back on anymore  
>All the more reason to try and make this date work  
>"So, what kind of car did you have?"  
>You give her the make and model  
>Then all the finer details and personality traits  
>Then some of the best experiences you had with her  
>Suddenly, it feels a little weird to think of your car in such a way anymore  
>You have a two-legged dog girl riding next to you, so why would a car be anywhere as compelling?  
>Anything you do today with Sally should make for an interesting day  
>"I was thinking we could start with just a little drive around and chat," she says. "Since we both seem to like cars so much."  
>Fair enough  
>You and Sally take turns telling a little bit about yourselves  
>Unlike the small talk at the bar with the other girls, you find yourself much more engrossed in what she says  
>Similar interests crop up often, spoken by such a sweet voice  
>Before long, Sally looks uncomfortable with something  
>"Hey, can we stop and take a walk? I kind of what to stretch my legs a bit."  
>You're in full agreement  
>It would also be nice to talk to the dog girl and not worry about her attention to the road  
>You suspect she was already planning this for a while, because almost as soon as you agree to the walk she's pulling into a parking lot  
>The two of you get out of the car, but Sally hangs around the door for a while  
>She creeps around the vehicle nervously, as though showing herself off to you for the first time  
>In actuality, you haven't seen Sally yet when she hasn't been sitting down  
>The dog girl is a little shorter than you, and definitely more "floofier" you'd think a German shepherd would be  
>She's not out of shape by any stretch, with only a slight paunch to her belly, though she's not as curvy as the svelte barflies you met last night  
>She grimaces as you examine her  
>"Yeah, now you probably see why...you know..."  
>No, you don't  
>You hold out your hand for the dog girl  
>She stares at it as though looking for the trick  
>Sally tentatively gives you her paw  
>"I...didn't really mean what I said about holding you hostage. Whenever you want to leave, I'll drop you off."  
>You have the whole day ahead of yourself  
>You have the whole day to give to HER  
>She can hold you hostage for all you care  
>"T-thanks..."  
>You take a walk hand-in-paw as you pick up where you left off in the car  
>You try to make Sally the center of the conversation, but she's just as eager to hear about you  
>"What kinds of things do you do at your job?"  
>"You've really seen a lot of nice sights driving around, huh?"  
>"Wow. Those don't sound like really good friends..."  
>You're locked in her grip the entire time  
>Your arms swing back and forth as you hike through the park  
>When it gets late, you offer to treat her to dinner  
>There are a few fancy restaurants you could probably get a table for on such a short notice  
>"Actually, I'm fine with grabbing a quick bite on the way back. Is that alright with you?"  
>You don't want to sound like a cheap date, but it sounds just fine to you  
>A few food vendors are parked along the walking trail and there's plenty to choose from  
>It's the only time you break contact with Sally, but the two of you sample from each other's meal on the return trip  
>She has an appetite on her, perhaps bigger than yours  
>The dog girl looks somewhat guilty as she indulges in her dinner  
>"I try to cook for myself as much as I can, but you never meet anyone just staying in your own kitchen," she whines  
>When you finish off the last of the meal, your walk picks back up speed  
>And you return to the softness of her paw  
>"I try to go out and be active. I try to do 'livelier' things, to make myself feel like I haven't missed my youth yet."  
>You stop  
>She's surprised by the suddenness of it, and even more so when you bring her in for a hug  
>You pray you're not being too forward with your actions  
>But it seems like just what she needed  
>Her paws wrap around your waist and she gets up on her toes to put her head on your shoulder  
>Her fluffy black tail wags  
>"I had a wonderful time, Anon."  
>Back at the car, you're all smiles  
>Both of you  
>Though the ride is silent except for when you need to give her directions back to your place  
>You wish the night could continue, and you think she does as well  
>And yet there's something to be said for leaving something to look forward to  
>You're back at your place when she speaks up some more  
>"Anon, would you like to...uh, do this again? Maybe tomorrow?"  
>She wants to ask more of you, you're sure of it  
>But for now, there's only one thing you want to ask of her more than anything else  
>And she gives it to you  
>There's only one phone number you have now  
>It's the only one you need

>Sally gives you a time to call, and you do at the very minute  
>She answers before the first ring is done  
>"Hey, Anon! Do you have anything in mind for today?"  
>Whatever she wants to do  
>"I was thinking we could do rock climbing, or something."  
>She certainly isn't about the dainty, slow-paced activities  
>There's an indoor climbing wall just outside of the city  
>It's something you've always considered with a passing thought, and even something your friends have wanted to do in the past  
>But they're flakes, and even YOU used to think you were too old for such a thing  
>Sally doesn't care  
>Well, she kind of does, which is why the shepherd-husky wants to show you she's just as youthful as any of the others here  
>She doesn't need to prove anything to you, but her determination makes it an energetic afternoon  
>The day ends with you longing for the next one to begin  
>This trend continues for the next week  
>"Hey, Anon. Got any movies you wanted to see?"  
>"Want to go go-karting, Anon? I figured since you like cars so much..."  
>"I wouldn't mind going for another hike. Maybe we can head down to the coast."  
>It's her idea, and you're along for the ride  
>In more than one way, considering your own car is still being resurrected  
>At least until you finally get the call that your baby girl has been fixed  
>You ask Sally to take you to the auto shop  
>Her ears droop  
>She looks saddened that you have your mobile freedom back  
>You want to do something nice for her in return for driving you all over the town  
>Why not give her a little joyride?  
>"I can see why you like her so much," the dog girl says as her paw sinks into the seat  
>It isn't anywhere as nice as her car, but you like to think it has an unbeatable character to it  
>The two of you cruise around for a while, enjoying the conversations  
>You're a little gunshy about taking your baby around at blazing speeds  
>But you soon realize it's not so much about getting it wrecked again as it is your concern over the beauty sitting beside you  
>SHE's what you want to protect the most  
>It's nice to have your car back, but you're trying to win the heart of this lonely canine woman  
>You pull up to the top of a breathtaking hill, where a smooth, clean road snakes all the way down  
>Sally looks confused when you ask her to come out  
>And even more so when you ask for her paw  
>You drop the keys into it and close your hand over her paw  
>"But...she's YOUR girl, and you just got her back," Sally says incredulously  
>She's put an incredible amount of trust in you these past few days  
>More than you think you deserve, honestly  
>So now you want to show her just how much trust you have in her  
>And she certainly looks eager about it  
>Guess your inhibition goes out the window when it's not your own car  
>She adjusts everything to fit her doggy body  
>That's when you notice the front seats had been replaced with ones that have slits for tails  
>Some sort of law for vehicles in this world?  
>She turns the wheel a few times before it even starts, as though she were a young girl trying to drive dad's parked car  
>Why is she worried about her age when she's been acting so lively and endearing?  
>You're thrown back in your seat as the car takes off  
>Down the meandering hill you go  
>She takes the hairpin turns like a pro  
>And on the straightaways you can see the gleam in her dazzling blue eyes before she guns it like a drag racer  
>More than once you hang on to anything you can grab for support  
>Have you made a grave mistake?  
>Until you crash again, you tell yourself "no"  
>Sally is loving every moment of it  
>There's one last stretch of open road at the bottom of the hill, and you can feel it coming  
>The two of you blast down the middle at lightning speed  
>As soon as she hears the faintest peep out of you, the car comes screeching to a perfectly timed stop  
>You still feel like you're moving for a while after Sally pulls the keys out of the ignition  
>She just stands outside your car happily  
>Beaming  
>Tail wagging

>It still doesn't feel like enough to pay her back for being your chauffeur all this time  
>You ask to take her out to dinner once more  
>She refuses  
>You try seeing if you could cook something nice for her instead  
>Whatever she wants, however much she wants  
>She hasn't seen your place yet properly  
>Even though it's not exactly in the best shape for guests you think it would be a nice gesture to let her see it  
>But she turns the question around  
>"Anon, would you like to come over...for...dinner?"  
>Her tail goes rigid  
>Every part of her freezes while she waits for an answer  
>Every part except the sparkling of those eyes  
>You're perfectly fine with treating her, but you won't argue with her  
>"I just really want to do this for you. I know you mean well, but...would you let me cook for you?"  
>You relent  
>Looks like you've already won her trust, or so you'd like to think  
>You leave your car back at your home and are buckled into her own shortly after  
>Her place is marginally nicer than yours  
>Both on the outside and on the inside  
>She's almost embarrassed at the fact  
>"It's a little much for a bachelorette, isn't it?"  
>Why would this be a negative to her?  
>Everything's clean and stylish, though in a sleek, modern way rather than posh or lavish  
>"Well, I decorate it a little TOO nicely for being alone. I probably spend more time cleaning than looking for friends, or.... No, I KNOW I do."  
>Sally begins cooking, frowning the whole time  
>"I isolate myself too much, I guess. Going to that bar was the first time I really 'went out' in ages, and it was all because someone played a joke on me..."  
>But she found someone after all, right?  
>So it wasn't much of a loss, as presumptuous as it sounds  
>She has a simple pizza cooking, but what an amazing smell it gives off while it bakes  
>The two of you sit on the couch for company  
>"Anon, is this just more of your 'finding your confidence' sort of thing?"  
>You recoil in confusion  
>What does she mean?  
>"Everyone seems to go through a few bad dates at first, a-and you're my first. You've made me feel amazing, but I don't...I don't expect you to stay with me forever. I'll understand if you'd just want to be close friends. I'd really like that..."  
>Well, someone's confident enough to start putting others in the Friend Zone, you joke to her  
>"No! I don't mean that, it's just..."  
>She rubs her shoulder in shame  
>"You humans are so desirable; everyone wants one. Why would you want to stick with me when there are so many better choices out there?"  
>You try to tell her age doesn't matter, but she cuts you off  
>"This isn't even about age. I'm a mutt. Everyone wants the purebreds, or the wolves or the foxes. My muzzle has this ugly bump in the middle, and my whiskers are way too spread apart. There's an embarrassing curve to my tail, and the fur isn't as bushy on one side."  
>She puts a paw remorsefully on her stomach  
>"And then there's this. I'm not the lightest dog out there, I know.  
>You tell her none of those things matter to you  
>You wouldn't have ever noticed them if she hadn't said anything, and you STILL can't even see what she means with most of them  
>"Well, it's probably an inexperienced thing, no offense," she says. "You might not have been around enough dogs to pick up on those kinds of things."  
>She's absolutely right  
>Which is why none of that matters to you  
>The only thing you can relate to with anthros is personality, and she has the best one of those you've met so far  
>"But..."  
>You rattle off a list of all the flaws you see in yourself  
>All the insecurities, all the shortcomings  
>But she shakes her head the entire time  
>Suddenly, everything feels superfluous  
>Maybe you ARE being too hard on yourself, just like she was about herself  
>If you don't go looking for the negative, it doesn't exist  
>And even if you stumble across the bad, you can keep searching deeper to find the good again  
>There's a brief tingle in your spine  
>What if...  
>What if your whole life was with these anthros, and you were too absorbed in yourself to even see them  
>Now that you've gone looking for them, you can see the "good" in the world?  
>No, that couldn't be  
>"Anon..."  
>She stirs you from your thoughts  
>Her fuzzy black-and-white face is adorable, but it's those eyes that pump the blood through your heart  
>Against the monochrome colors of her head, those sapphire dots pop out even more  
>And they're getting closer  
>Your noses touch, then your lips  
>It's a light kiss, but one with years of loneliness needing to escape  
>She backs away as though afraid of her boldness, and you corral her back in with a hug  
>You scratch her neck and she wags her tail  
>Her own nails glide over your back, firing the nerves through your body  
>The oven beeps, signaling an intermission between your intimate moments  
>The meal is delicious as much as it is modest  
>For the first time since you started dating, Sally has an idea in mind for the following day already  
>"I know your car has been fixed, but I thought maybe we can go on a nice bike ride? I'm really close to that wonderful trail."  
>You don't even know which one she means  
>Is it because the anthro world is a little different that way, or were you just THAT oblivious to all the things around you?  
>In any case, a bike ride sounds wonderful  
>You two share one more after-dinner kiss, and then hop in her car so she can drop you off  
>Sally almost shoves you out the door playfully, hoping the next day will start as soon as you head out the door  
>You run into your place with the same hope

>The two of you are at the bike shop first thing in the morning  
>Getting a bike, even a nice one, is a lot less expensive than what you had to drop on your car  
>There's a shop set up conveniently on one of the major checkpoints of the trail, for those just starting out or for those who need a little maintenance along the way  
>Sally helps you pick out a good one for bike  
>You can almost see some jealousy in her eyes  
>"It might be time to get myself a new one soon..."  
>So, you leave the shop about an hour later with two brand new bikes  
>Now the only problem is figuring out how to get them back to her place  
>"They're bikes," she teases. "How else do you get them anywhere?"  
>You have to leave them at the shop for now, but you drop off her car at her place and take a cab back  
>She brings a heavily insulated bag with her  
>Presumably for a bunch of water bottles  
>"We're going to make this a whole day, "so there's no going back unless we bike back!"  
>You can already feel your muscles ache  
>It's a gorgeous day for a bike ride, though, and you plan on taking advantage of it  
>"Ready to go?"  
>She doesn't even wait for a response  
>Sally takes the lead for much of the ride  
>You can tell this is intentional  
>Her tail wags happily on the straightaways, and turns like a rudder on the corners  
>The sunlight gives her black fur an amazing glossy sheen  
>Every so often she leans forward and gives you a good look at her backside  
>Though she'll sit down not long after, as though her boldness has a limit before embarrassment kicks in  
>Eventually, she pulls back and rides alongside you  
>Beaming with content  
>"Are you ready to take a break pretty soon?"  
>You don't want to hold her back, but your legs could definitely use a rest  
>"Well, there's someplace I want to stop at coming up soon. How about a little treat?"  
>On bikes?  
>Apparently so  
>Stationed at one of the trail's rest stops is a coffee shop and ice cream parlor  
>[Sweets and 'spresso for Cycles] the sign out front says  
>A few cars are parked out front, but it's clear most of the patrons walked or biked here  
>In spite of that, there's a healthy crowd today  
>The warm décor of the coffee shop is contrasted by the vibrant colors of over a dozen different ice cream flavors  
>One of them is your all-time favorite  
>Another seems to be Sally's  
>A thick chocolate and hazelnut blend  
>She gets a massive cone and laps it up with a wide, vigorous tongue  
>"As much as I try to exercise, I can't help but cheat a little bit," she says sheepishly  
>She gets a glob on her snout with every few licks, and you're there to dab it off with a napkin  
>A pair of female joggers--both horses and highly toned--have been sizing you up for a while  
>They make sure to saunter around the shop a few times, even circling your table a few times  
>But they soon give up when you take Sally's paw and give it a tight squeeze  
>The dog girl was not oblivious to the horses' behavior, and when they leave she's looking to you with those remarkable, hopeful eyes  
>"I could...try a little harder to get in better shape like them, if you want," Sally says  
>You squeeze her paw even tighter  
>No, she's perfect as she is  
>You dab her nose again, and then her quivering lip

>Turns out the insulated bag wasn't just for extra water bottles  
>The dog girl squirrels away a pint of her favorite flavor before you two leave the shop  
>"Maybe a little something for dessert," she giggles  
>Near the end of the trail (or at least the end of the circuit) is an exit leading down the road to Sally's place  
>Not a moment too soon  
>It's getting a little late, and your legs are like rubber by now  
>"I'll get started on dinner," Sally says  
>She urges you to relax on the couch as she whips up a hearty casserole  
>As it cooks in the over, Sally excuses herself  
>"I need to, umm, take care of something. I'll be back before the timer goes off."  
>She hurries out of the kitchen and off to her room  
>You unwind for a while as the food bakes, massaging your legs tenderly  
>It was an excursion unlike any other you've done before  
>You're probably going to need a shower, but you don't want to impose and use hers  
>After a few minutes, you hear the soft patter of Sally's paws on the floor  
>She walks in front of you still wearing her cooking apron  
>And nothing else  
>She looks extremely uncomfortable to be out like this, and she immediately covers herself up as much as she can  
>"This was too bold! I-I'm sorry!"  
>Sally looks ready to bolt, but you stand up and rush over to her  
>You hold her in your arms as she fidgets shamefully  
>"I'm moving things too fast, aren't I? Anon, I just...I've never had anyone in my life like you. I want you to be a part of it so badly."  
>You dig your fingers into the fluff of her neck and stroke her  
>She sniffles into your shoulder  
>"You made me feel so good about myself these last few days, b-but I don't want to lose you to those younger girls. I thought...I thought I needed to get you to love me as soon as I could before you could leave me..."  
>She said it  
>Love  
>Your feelings for Sally are unquestionable, though it was you who thought there was a barrier there preventing her from reciprocating  
>If she truly has the love to give you, you want to have it  
>You continue to stroke her, whispering your own love for her into her ear  
>Your hand travels downward, toward the base of her fluffy tail  
>Then the oven beeps  
>The two of you back away as though you were young lovers (well, youngER lovers) caught in the act  
>"I-I'll get that. I should probably change while it cools off."  
>You can't help but survey her body with a smile on her face  
>If she would indulge you, you'd like her to stay like this  
>But only if she's comfortable with it  
>At your request, she stays in the apron  
>"O-okay. Let's go eat then, hmm?"  
>She takes your hand and leads you back to the kitchen  
>Walking sideways all the way  
>Not quite brave enough to completely show off her bare rump to you  
>The food is delicious, but you're too enamored by Sally's beauty to enjoy it fully  
>"How is it?" she asks  
>Well, it's great, but you're looking forward to dessert even more  
>You hope she can open up a bit more about herself, specifically her "experience"  
>The dog girl looks a little flustered, but also somewhat relieved to get things off her chest  
>"I've never, you know, 'done it' with anyone. But if there's anyone I want to try it with, it's you."  
>How does that sort of thing work between humans and anthros?  
>Could you even get her pregnant?  
>Fortunately, she doesn't take your question with the same surprise as if you had asked what sex even is  
>"I've been on the pill for a while now," she winces. "I suppose I thought I could use it to convince a guy to be eager enough for me."  
>Sally puts her paws on her chest mournfully  
>"And I've heard some girls get bigger breasts when they take it, but..."  
>You remind her how perfect she looks to you already  
>Whatever she wants to try, you're up for it  
>She gulps and looks around nervously  
>"Should we move on to dessert? If you're fine with more ice cream."  
>She's stalling  
>So you suggest moving things to the living room  
>Sally scoops the ice cream into bowls, and adds whipped cream and strawberries to the mix  
>You don't eat much of yours, though, instead planning how to ease her into things  
>"Anon," she says urgently. "I'm still a little afraid to...open up that way. I'll admit it."  
>She fidgets in her seat, trying to pull the apron to cover her nude body a little more  
>Maybe you could get her ready with some foreplay?"  
>"I don't...I'm not sure."  
>She's not willing to expose her nether bits to you, let alone go down on her  
>Not yet  
>Unless...  
>You grab the whipped cream  
>She already understands, though maybe not that certain about it yet  
>"I-I get it, but it's just that first step..."  
>You take one of the cut strawberries and drop it onto her snout  
>If she needs a distraction, trying to balance it on her nose might help  
>"I'll try..." she mumbles  
>Her eyes cross to watch the strawberry as you slowly remove the apron  
>She's completely nude now, in all her black, white, and slightly gold beauty  
>She whimpers in anticipation, then inhales sharply as you cover her nipples with the whipped cream  
>You connect the two with a line, then you streak down the center to her navel  
>Further down you go, ending with her quivering rosy lips  
>The strawberry remains balanced through sheer will  
>You start with a breast  
>Your tongue laps up your creamy handiwork  
>First in large circles, then in smaller ones  
>You latch on to the wet nipple and play around with it  
>Sally moans immediately, but none of her noises are enough to let the strawberry fall  
>Once adequately cleaned, you cross along the line to the second breast  
>You cup the first while the second gets its due attention  
>Once both have been finished, you place your hands on her hips and run down the line of cream to her navel  
>There's a liberal amount you squirted into her belly button, and you try to get good suction through all the fur  
>It tickles her, but you can tell the arousal's kicking in  
>The strawberry wobbles and hops along her muzzle  
>You knead her stomach as the last of the cream is dug out of her navel  
>The rest of her body is soft, there's no mistaking that  
>Though her paunch has its own plushness to it, in a cute way  
>There's nothing on her to be ashamed of  
>Now she's joining in on the rubbing, biting her lip  
>She's just about ready  
>You part her her legs and move in close to her groin  
>The cream has already melted a fair amount, so you'll need to be quick  
>Your tongue dives in, and it's almost enough to set her off completely  
>You clean up the cream with your tongue, getting deeper and deeper into the layer until you can feel her heat through the coolness  
>"O-o-o~oh!" she gasps  
>The strawberry tumbles off, but she snatches it up and tries to balance it on her nose again  
>You've licked up up all the cream and now work entirely against her bare flesh  
>You tongue glides into her folds, lapping up to her sensitive nub with her peeps and whimpers keeping rhythm  
>The strawberry plops off again, but you beat her to it this time  
>You pause your cunnilingus long enough to pop the fruit slice into her muzzle  
>She chews it much more than she needs to as you resume the act below  
>A little longer you spend, and she's sufficiently plump down there  
>"I'm ready to--o~oh--move on. Do I...do you next?"  
>You tell her this moment is about her  
>When you dive down again, she pulls you up to eye level  
>Those blue eyes...  
>"Let's just go ahead, slowly."  
>You let her undo your pants as fast as her curiosity demands  
>You've been fighting with your libido from the moment she walked out with the apron, so it doesn't take much coaxing to reach full length  
>Sally's eyes go wide, glistening at the sight  
>"Never thought I'd ever see a human one in person, h-ha..."  
>She gives it a few experimental squeezes and rubs her paw up and down  
>You grunt from her touch  
>The warm, leathery pads mixed with the brush of her fur is a heavenly feeling  
>You warm her not to get overzealous  
>"Alright, how do we...start?"  
>However she wants, you tell her  
>"Can I be on top?"  
>You lie back on the couch and take her by the paw to pull her up  
>She straddles your hips, eyeing your erection with heavy breathing  
>The husky lifts herself up with her eyes closed  
>You tell her you want to see them the whole time  
>"C-can you guide it in?"  
>Her thighs shake as she keeps herself aloft as long as possible  
>Your hands clamp to her sides, sinking into her soft coat as you keep her steady  
>Ready?  
>You lower her gradually  
>When your tip makes contact, she draws in sharply  
>You tell her to relax; tensing up will not be comfortable  
>Sally nods, taking a peek  
>Little by little she lowers onto your shaft, rumbling in her throat with increasing intensity  
>When her thighs make contact, she laughs shakily  
>"We did it."  
>Almost  
>Now to let her do her thing  
>You cup your hands under her rump and give the all-clear  
>She starts pumping, getting a feel for her own technique at her own pace  
>Her paws push you down as she leans forward  
>It's a little awkward, but her little noises seem to indicate her pleasure  
>Sometimes she makes quick motions up and down  
>Sometimes she tests the full limit of your length  
>Sometimes she ends each hump with a little wiggle  
>It's not bad for you, either  
>But your primary focus is trying to hold out through her efforts  
>Her whines become louder and more frequent  
>"A-A-Anon, oohh."  
>Her folds constrict over your shaft as she fights off the impending climax  
>If she's ready, you'll stop holding back  
>You give a throaty grunt, and she cries out with nervous expectancy  
>Your orgasm washes over you, dousing her insides with a heated release  
>That's all that's needed to help her along  
>Sally yells out in bliss, pressing herself down as heavily as she can to maximize the sensation  
>You both pant in unison as you come down from the high  
>Her paws work up your body as she collapses forward against your chest  
>You stay inside of her for a while; she's probably unsure how to disconnect  
>You pull out gradually, eliciting a few more noises from her  
>She's a blanket of fur soaking the sweat from your torso  
>"That was...ah-h, wonderful."  
>Her wobbly arms push her up just enough so you can get another look at those eyes  
>"Anon...thank you."  
>Her arms work around your neck and she plants her muzzle against your lips  
>You can taste a hint of the strawberry as her tongue works into your mouth  
>When she gives you a chance to breathe, she buries her head into your chest  
>"Anon," she whispers with a quiet sob  
>Her nails sink into your skin gently as she clings to you tightly  
>"Please, stay with me. Forever. Please stay with me."  
>You stroke Sally's back as she nuzzles against you  
>" I...I love you. Please stay with me."  
>The two of your lay together until the ice cream creates nothing more than a puddle  
>It's like lying under a pillow  
>You scratch Sally's ears and she burrows deeper into your chest  
>Though her closed eyes are so close to your skin, you manage to wipe away any tears before they drip down  
>They're tears of happiness, undoubtedly  
>"Do we try again?"  
>You chuckle and pat her back  
>You won't push her any further if she doesn't want to  
>But she just rephrases the question  
>"Can we try again?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

>The midday sun is a warmth that's second only to Sally's pristine coat  
>The husky reclines in the sun chair against you, occasionally tugging at her swimsuit  
>It took a little convincing to get her out to a water park, seeing as her body image is something you've still been helping her work on  
>But she's made terrific strides, and as long as you're close to her there's no judgment from anyone else that matters  
>She still hasn't let you take her to a fancy restaurant yet either, or even let you cook for her  
>That's something else you've been working on  
>That one might be harder to get through to her about  
>Not a single night goes by without her wanting to take care of you  
>First a meal, then a new sexual experience  
>Trying new recipes in more ways than one  
>Dessert is always a necessity, and whenever you run out of ice cream the two of you take another ride out on your bikes to get some more  
>That, and whipped cream  
>And strawberries  
>Seems she's found her own favorite way to kick off the night  
>Even long after your car has been fixed, it doesn't see nearly as much use as it did  
>Though occasionally you'll take your cars out for another joyride  
>But always together in the same one  
>Sally wants to drive you more often than she wants to be the passenger, just as she wants to take care of you  
>Some nights you're worried she's still trying as hard as she can to impress you  
>It's a challenge to put her mind at ease sometimes, but you never fail to do so  
>Just like getting her out to a place like this  
>You watch a few small anthro kids run around, and the two of you look to them with the same ideas  
>Perhaps someday  
>Even with all the activities to do in the water park, most of the day is spent sunbathing  
>When the heat grows too intense you just let the crystal blue of the dog girl's eyes wash over you  
>It's a mesmerizing gaze  
>One that makes you completely ignore any passing anthros checking you or her out  
>You've found your love, and you can't imagine any shape or species you'd rather want her to be  
>Neither of you need to prove anything to each other, but you're willing to take that challenge whenever you need to  
>You'll show her she's just as young and as capable as anyone  
>She'll show you how to keep yourself looking at the best in yourself  
>You clasp Sally's paw with your hand  
>Even with the roar of the crowds you can hear the faint clink of your rings tapping each other


End file.
